Various vehicles available today include electronically controlled trip computers, which provide for a vehicle operator information such as mileage travelled in a current automotive trip. Some trip computers also provide additional information of travel time on the trip, fuel consumption, mount of fuel remaining and fuel efficiency as in miles per gallon or kilometers per liter.
The trip computer typically resets trip mileage and trip time in response to an operator depression of a reset button. Some trip computers are offered in addition to standard equipment such as odometer, etc., while others include standard equipment such as an electronic odometer for permanently storing total vehicle travel miles.
One proposed implementation for a trip computer or trip odometer includes a feature that automatically resets the computer with every "ignition off" of the vehicle. Such an option could lead to undesirable resets if a stop is made in the middle of a trip and a reset is not desired at that particular stop.